


Master Ball

by ToyTowns



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Enthusiastic Consent, Other, mewtwo fucks a human I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyTowns/pseuds/ToyTowns
Summary: Mewtwo bones a human





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is at least 6 years old and will not be finished, sorry!

Today was a unique day for Jodie. After hearing rumors of a very rare pokemon in a cave somewhere in south-east Kalos she went to find it. She was determined to fulfill her parents’ wishes come hell or high water. They owned a prestigious university in the Orre region and wanted Jodie to take over when they retired. The catch was she had to prove herself first.

They gave her a master ball and instructed her that she wasn’t allowed to come home until she caught something something very rare and valuable. The truth is Jodie did not know what she wanted to do with her life but used this ‘adventure’ as an opportunity to find out what it was. Her life was always a you-shall-not-fail experience. Jodie could usually control her anxiety but sometimes it became unbearable and she would squeeze into a dark, tight space until the heavy feeling in her chest faded.

This is a habit she carried over from her childhood, beginning when she was a toddler and would hide in her toy box when stressed or upset. Hiding under her bed was her current coping mechanism.

After traveling around for a few years she released the few pokemon she caught once she settled into an apartment in Kalos’ Lumiose city. The pokemon she had kept were a Greninja named Jack and Bernard, the Soutland. Her Greninja was given to her when he was still a Froakie upon entering Kalos and Bernard was hers since she was old enough to walk, but he was given to her in the form of a Lillipup. The pokemon that she released would miss her but were more anxious to battle than Jodie was. They were happier in the wilds.

She fit right into the city- Jodie was brown skinned and a little chubby with short black flapper haircut and dark brown eyes. The diversity was a welcome change compared to some of the other regions she had visited which were much more homogenous.

 

It is not as if she was treated particularly poorly by other people in other regions. No, she only felt very alienated due to her anxiety and skin color. Her not being much of a trainer did not help, either. One small child in Hoenn said she looked like a ‘shiny’ trainer; a rare color form reserved for describing pokemon. The toddler did not mean to hurt Jodie’s feelings and was trying to make her feel valuable and unique but she choked back her unease and thanked the kid anyway. She was not unique for being black.

Kalos was much kinder to her.

Jodie and her two pokemon lived comfortably off of a trust fund in a Lumiose apartment which overlooked a quiet street that was well-known for its cafes. It was a fairly roomy apartment but it was also hardly furnished.

It only contained a sofa, television mounted to the wall, an overstuffed bookcase, a kitchen table and two chairs in the living room. The bedroom was just as sparse, with a large bed and a mirror on the dresser being the only things in it.

The early morning sunlight filled the apartment with a warm glow. Placed in the center of the kitchen table was a master ball that was no longer empty. Jodie sat at the table and stared at the ball for a long time. Jack was sleeping on the white sofa while Bernard was sitting beside Jodie.

“What do I do, Bernard?” She said softly. Bernard only let out a short grunt.

“I’m…terrified of what’s in this ball but…” She rested her head on her crossed arms on the table.

“I don’t know what it is,” she continued. She only threw the master ball because she was afraid it would kill Jack in the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

In the center of the shallow cave this strange pokemon was standing so still Jodie almost confused it for a statue. The shallow rising and falling of its chest as it breathed proved it was alive.

When it sensed their presence at the mouth of the cave it stood up and used its psychic powers to levitate some small boulders around its body as warning. Jack immediately attacked this pokemon with recklessly, having taken this warning as a threat. This strange pokemon radiated this intense pressure that made it hard to breathe. It felt like something was pushing down on Jack and Jodie’s heart.

‘Leave this place!’ a strange, androgynous voice screeched in Jodie’s head. It penetrated her brain like a railroad spike, bouncing off of the inside of her skull at a breakneck pace. Her brain felt scrambled and she did not pick up any of the words. Instead, it just sounded like a garbled mess.

She wished she had planned this better and brought more than just Jack. She didn’t have any other pokemon besides the two and Bernard was at home. Truthfully she wasn’t planning on catching anything today and was just scoping out the scene. She only had Jack and it wasn’t near enough.

She had to jump out of the way of falling rocks more than once. The intense battle was causing loose stones to tumble freely down the sides and roof of the cavern.

This strange pokemon had hurt Jack badly. He was cut and bleeding in several places and was much slower in his movements. It was obvious this strange pokemon was holding its power back even though it was at a serious disadvantaged. Clearly this pokemon was psychic and Jack’s dark typing made him immune to direct attacks.

She reached in her purse for Jack’s pokeball to flee before it was too late. She had heard of pokemon dying in battle but didn’t want to believe it. Jack was too caught up in the heat of the fight to even consider retreating. His stubborn nature would be his undoing if Jodie didn’t work quickly to get Jack back into his pokeball.

As she was about to throw the pokeball to retrieve Jack she heard a voice bellow in her head. ‘Leave this place!’ The voice repeated. It was loud and strong enough to make her collapse and curl into a ball on the hard cavern floor. Again, Jodie couldn’t understand what it was saying.

“Fuck…fuck,” she managed to spit out. Jack saw his trainer collapse and ran to her; he was completely snapped out of his battling mentality. Jack didn’t care about winning the fight anymore- his trainer was hurt. He knelt beside her and put her head in his lap. “Jackie…get back in the ball. You’ll be safe in the pokeball.” Jack shook his head causing a drop of blood to escape the cut on his head and it splashed on Jodie’s cheek and trickled into her ear, sending an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. He wasn’t leaving his trainer alone with this strange pokemon even if it killed him.

The strange and powerful pokemon walked over to them slowly. ‘Leave,’ it repeated softly. Jack looked over at the strange pokemon and spoke to it. Though Jodie couldn’t understand Jack’s guttural croaks, the strange pokemon clearly did. Jack demanded to know what was done to his trainer. You do not attack the trainer. Ever.

The strange pokemon told Jack telepathically that it was ‘getting a message across’ and that it did not plan to kill either of them but would use more force if they refused to leave. Jack paused for a moment and then nodded. He picked Jodie up from under her arms and helped her up to her feet.

Jodie’s hand was still in her purse. She found the master ball and gripped it. She was struggling to breathe now with an intense headache pounding in her skull. Jodie was convinced this pokemon was going to kill them. To her there was no other choice. Jodie wiggled free from Jack’s grip and threw the master ball at the other pokemon. It was so close to them it could have knocked them over with a swish of its tail.

The ball hit the pokemon square in the chest before it could dodge. A red beam of light pulled the pokemon in and the ball dropped to the cavern floor. After shaking twice the ball locked with a click. The battle was over.

Jodie quickly turned to Jack and lightly touched his head. “I think I have a potion in here…” She dug in her bag for anything to help Jack feel better before putting him in the ball. Her headache didn’t matter, even if she couldn’t see straight. She found a half-empty potion bottle and used the rest of it on Jack’s substantial wounds. His cuts immediately stopped bleeding but he was still in a great deal of pain.

“I love you so much, Jack. I’m going to take you to a pokemon center and get you fixed up.” She returned Jack to his pokeball. She turned back to the master ball sitting motionless and hesitantly picked it up. She held it for a moment before putting it in her purse.

She ran to the nearest Pokemon center, which happened to be in Snowbelle city, and put up Jack for treatment but kept the master ball with her. While Jack was being treated Jodie purchased a large box of mixed pokepuffs and several bottles of pokemon medicine from an automated vending machine. She avoided people whenever she could.

“Jodie Aurum? Your Greninja is ready to go home.” Nurse Joy was sickeningly cheerful today.

“My baby,” Jodie picked up Jack’s pokeball with her free hand, (the pokepuff box was in the other), and kissed it. “Thank you, nurse.”

Nurse Joy nodded politely and went to assist another trainer.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Jodie got up and took a bland white plate out of the counter over the sink and delicately placed it on the table. She then took some pokepuffs and a full restore out of the refrigerator. She put the pokepuffs on the plate and the medicine bottle in front of it. She intended to let this pokemon out and show it some hospitality in hopes of taming it.

“Bernard?” She said to the Stoutland.

“Hmm?” He looked up at her.

“I’m going to let this pokemon out of the ball. Be on your guard…I don’t trust it.”

Bernard sat up at attention and nodded. Jodie sighed deeply and reached for the master ball.

‘ _ _I will not attack you.__ _’_ The strange pokemon was speaking to her from the pokeball with telepathy. This time the voice was soft and gentle and Jodie could understand it.

_'Do not be afraid. I have no intention of hurting you or your pokemon.’_

“Why should I trust you?” She said out loud, speaking directly at the pokeball as if it were the thing speaking.

‘ _ _Because I am trapped inside of a pokeball.__ _’ it said flatly._

“I mean when you’re out of the ball.” She picked the pokeball up and rubbed her thumbs over the purple bumps.

‘ _ _I understood what you meant. My point is I am your pokemon now.__ _’_

“You nearly gave me an aneurysm yesterday.” She squeezed the ball. She was more upset over how badly beaten up Jack was.

‘ _ _It was a second warning. I had no intention of killing you. I was also unaware of how weak you are to psychic attacks.’__

“Well gee! I must be a fighting type,” she said with heavy sarcasm.

‘ _ _You most assuredly are not.__ _’_

Jack heard Jodie talking to seemingly no one and sat up. He yawned and got up to greet her.

“Hey, Jack. Feeling better?” She asked him sweetly. Jack nodded and took one of the pokepuffs off of the table and ate it, wiping his hand on his tongue.

“Good…I’m glad.” She held the ball at an arm’s distance. “I’m going to let this pokemon out.”

Jack turned to her and nodded in understanding.

Jodie stepped back and aimed the pokeball at the living room.

“Come out.” The pokemon was automatically released as a red beam of light and reformed.

‘ _ _I am__ _ _Mewtwo.__ _’_ He said as he turned toward her. This large pokemon looked very weak in full light. Healing cuts were scattered across its body and its face looked sunken in. It also appeared to be starved.

“Mewtwo…that…sounds familiar.” Jodie put the pokeball down on the table and pulled her cellphone out of her jeans pocket and looked up the pokemon’s information online.

“Make yourself comfortable, I guess.” She said. Jack went over and stood next to Jodie protectively.

Bernard went up to Mewtwo and sniffed his foot a little before sitting at Jodie’s feet.

Mewtwo didn’t move. It didn’t even make an attempt to leave.

Jodie searched the internet for information regarding Mewtwo. There was very little to read and most of it seems to have been redacted. All that was available was the vague pokedex entry and a brief article about the deaths of scientists.

“A _genetic_ experiment?” She looked at him.

‘ _ _Yes.__ _’_

“…you killed a lot of people.” She sounded disappointed. It wasn’t terribly uncommon for someone to be killed by a pokemon for whatever reason- but to hear it from a pokemon of your own? It made her uneasy.

‘ _ _It was out of rage.__ _’_

“And that piece of plastic and metal is going to keep you from killing _me_?” She pointed to the pokeball.

‘ _ _I simply do not want to kill you. I have no reason to. The scientists I had killed planned on keeping me in a cage and experimenting on me the rest of my life. I did it to preserve my bodily integrity and freedom. It does not matter now as I had no right to take those lives. I was too livid to control myself.__ _’_

Jodie put her phone back into her pocket.

“I am not going to hurt you. I don’t even battle.” She stood up in front of Mewtwo. 

She didn’t feel the same heart-crushing pain as in their first encounter. She was average height, maybe five-foot-four, but still had to look  _ up  _ to look Mewtwo in the eyes. He had about a foot-and-a-half on her and made the apartment feel smaller with his presence. The length of his tail magnified this feeling of  _ tightness _ in the room.

‘ _ _Your__ _ _name__ _ _is__ _ _Jodie.__ _’_ His tail swished back and forth slowly.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Wait. Are you are poking around in my brain? That’s disturbing. Please stop.”

‘ _ _Alright. I only searched for your name. I already knew the names of your pokemon because you said them. You did not identify yourself.__ _’_

She looked Mewtwo over. She was nervous and a afraid of him. Was Mewtwo a _him?_ A her? Something else? She furrowed her eyebrows trying to think of how to ask.

“If you’re hungry or hurt I have stuff for you over on the table.” She said to break the silence.

‘ _ _I will eat but I do not need medical attention__ _.’_ He tilted his head. It was clear Mewtwo was lying about being injured. 

_ 'And You can use 'him’ pronouns, if that is what you need to do.’  _ He added. 

Jodie raised her eyebrows at him. He felt a little embarrassed. He was so used to picking in people’s minds that he did it without meaning to.

Jack was watching their exchange closely. This “Mewtwo” was nobody to let your guard down around.

Mewtwo went to the table and picked up a pokepuff. He ate it slowly and enjoyed the sweet taste. He didn’t get to eat much like this out in the cave. The apartment was also warm and comfortable. He might decide to stay with this trainer for a while. Aside from being injured he had no goals to accomplish as he’s already neutralized the threat of Team Rocket years before and some other person made Team Flare a memory. He sat down at the table and ate another puff. He didn’t realize how hungry he was.

Jodie was thinking about Mewtwo. This is a pokemon her parents would definitely be proud of. What would that mean for him, though? Probably pain and anguish and more experimentation. She did not want to put any pokemon through that. She never kept caught pokemon long because she hardly traveled anymore and saw no need to keep them trapped in a PC box somewhere just rotting away in cyberspace.

She sat across the table from him and watched Mewtwo eat.

“So if you are a clone…why is there only one of you?”

‘ _ _I am a clone of another pokemon called Mew, but the DNA was tampered with to create me.__ _’_

“Oh. You’re not a complete clone. You’re very unique.”

‘ _ _I suppose.__ _’_

She cleared her throat,“my parents run a university out in the Orre region. Do you know where that is?”

‘ _ _I have not been there but I have an idea where it is. It is a wasteland, isn’t it?__ _’_

“Yes, it used to be. They sent me out on this ‘coming of age’ journey like many other parents do. I am just not allowed to go back home until I have something nice to show them.” 

‘ _ _A rare pokemon like me__ _.’_

“You were a coincidence…but yes. A rare pokemon. They want me to take over but not until I prove myself. To be truthful I don’t know what I want to do with my life. I know I don’t want to run the university but I also don’t want to disappoint my parents.”

‘ _ _So you are unsure if you are going to present me?__ _’_

Jodie shook her head slowly.

“You fought really hard for your freedom. I only caught you in the ball because I thought you were going to kill Jack and I. I know now you had no intention of doing that but…”

_ 'I am sorry to have terrified you. I have been hunted most of my life.’ _

“I understand.” Jodie mumbled. She felt awful.

_ 'I might stay for a while.’ _

“Really?”

__ 'Yes. It might be nice to not live in a cave for a while. I have been traveling for a long time. I have met kind people like you before. You love your pokemon very much and I need to recover. Many people have been trying to capture me, lately.’  _ _ He ate the last pokepuff. He really did enjoy them.

“So what you are saying is you’re going to crash here for a while because you can tell I love my pokemon?”

_ 'Essentially.’ _

“Either way I am not going home to Orre any time soon. I like Kalos too much.”

_ 'I enjoy this region, too. I did not arrive until after the Team Flare incident so it has been quiet.’ _

“I heard they tried to end the world or something? I don’t know. It feels like all the big organizations are trying to do that. There was a parade for the hero and this big to-do. I didn’t go but I saw it on TV. It was really nice.”

Mewtwo licked some stray frosting off of his ‘finger’. Pokepuffs were the only human-made thing he could accept. Jack realized this Mewtwo was not going to be trouble; not right this moment, anyway.

“So you like the puffs.” Jodie smiled. Mewtwo nodded. She felt more at ease around him. Food often bridged gaps between people.

Jack walked over to the refrigerator and took out another box of pokepuffs, intending to share the rest of them with Bernard. He went back to the living room and sat on the sofa with the box of puffs in his lap. Bernard jumped up onto the sofa to get better access to the box. Jack had barely gotten the box open when Bernard shoved his hairy face in it gobbling down three puffs in an instant. Jack croaked angrily and took the last two puffs before Bernard could get to them.


	4. Chapter 4

 

There was little physical interaction between Mewtwo and the others aside from Jodie caring for his injuries. She managed to convince Mewtwo to take a hot bath to soothe his aching muscles and get clean in general. The tub was cramped and Mewtwo was forced to curl his tail uncomfortably around his bent knees.

Jodie knelt beside the tub and gently massaged his arms and hands. Mewtwo would not say it but he liked having his palms massaged. His body was covered in a very short fur that felt velvety.

“This would be easier on us both if you took the full restores I have in the refrigerator.” She skillfully worked her brown fingers into the muscles in his hands. He stared blankly at the whiteness of the bathroom. It felt very clinical and empty.

_'I do not need them. Save them for your other pokemon.’_

“They shouldn’t need them.” She yawned a bit, “feeling better?”

 _'Yes, thank you.’_ His muscles started to relax a bit. Hot water was a rarity when you’re out in the wilds.  
“I am sorry the tub is so small. Jack has the same problem. He practically lives in here all scrunched up.” She wasn’t as afraid of Mewtwo but remained cautious; recognizing his dangerous powers.

_'It is fine.’_

Jodie yawned again, this time covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Sorry, I’m just really tired.”

_'You apologize too much.’_

“It’s a habit…sorry.”

He looked over at her and raised his brows. Jodie shrugged and went back to loosening up his muscles.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Jack was asleep in a bath tub full of cold water in the dark as usual. The bathroom was through Jodie’s bedroom so he was always close to his trainer. Jack did not sleep on the bed because he would feel too dry and uncomfortable out of the water. Jodie was sitting up in bed reading by book light with Bernard at her side. She was dressed in simple blue pajama pants and an old t-shirt. The bed was plainly light colored wood with a deep and soft mattress. The sheets and comforter were both white and fluffy. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

The particular book Jodie was reading was an autobiography about a pokemon professor who had died shortly after the book was published. It was a very dry read.

Mewtwo was sitting on the sofa unsure of what to do with himself now that he was in someone’s home. To pass the time in the caverns he meditated and would do the same here but the apartment had new smells and sounds to get used to before he could properly empty his mind. He got up and went over to the window in the kitchen and opened it. He looked down and saw they were on the top floor of the building. Though it was late at night Lumiose was bustling with activity. The cold autumn breeze felt good on his face. He pulled his head back inside and shut the window.

__ 'Jodie?’ _ _ He called to her through telepathy.

“Yes?” She called softly from the other room. She folded the corner of the page she was on and put the book on the floor. She did not have a night stand. Bernard snorted in his sleep.

There was a pause before Mewtwo replied. _ ‘When you go to sleep will it be alright if I watch your dreams?’ _

What a strange request. Jodie stood up and walked into the living room and saw Mewtwo was standing in the kitchen.

“Why do you want to watch my dreams?” She yawned and stretched a bit.

_ 'I find it interesting. Human dreams are never linear. They are always unique and disjointed. Much like changing channels on television after only watching what is on each one briefly.’  _ Mewtwo walked over to her and held up his hand.

_ 'If you happen to have nightmares I can stop them.’  _

Jodie slowly put up her hand and lightly touched Mewtwo’s. Why they did this, she didn’t know. Was this his version of a pinky promise?

“You can look at my dreams if you want to; I am just not sure they will be very interesting.”

_ 'It will give me more insight into your psychology.’ _

“If you want to know something you can ask.” She closed her fingers around his hand, “I can make you some tea if you want to sit and talk now.”

_ 'You are tired. You should just sleep.’ _

“Do you want to go into the pokeball for the night?”

_ 'No, thank you. I will sleep on the sofa. I cannot read your mind as well from inside of a pokeball, anyway.’ _

“Are you sure you will be comfortable?”

_ 'Yes. A sofa is much more accommodating than a hard cavern floor.’  _

Jodie giggled, “yes, that’s true. Alright then,” she took her hand back, “goodnight, Mewtwo.”

_ 'Sleep well, Jodie.’ _

“I’ll be fine as long as Bernie doesn’t roll over on me.” She chuckled and went back to bed. Mewtwo did not sleep that night. He was restless.

Peering into Jodie’s dreams was rather boring. Her dreams were disjointed and strange. Most of the words spoken by the people in the dreams were garbled and incomprehensible. Everything was seen from Jodie’s point of view, which can be dizzying to a viewer. Mostly it was scenarios where she was walking around Kalos or pulling several Joltik out of Bernard’s fur.

The next week they spent together made it very clear that the apartment was too small for all four of them. An impromptu dance party, (one which Mewtwo did not participate in but did observe), almost resulted in a hospital trip when Jack tripped on Bernie and almost sent Jodie flying. If Mewtwo had not caught them with telekinesis there were going to be a few injuries.

Jodie had also tripped over Mewtwo’s tail more than a few times. Clearly the place was choked for breathing room.

They decided as a group that getting a small house somewhere nearby would be the best. Even if Mewtwo didn’t stay permanently, they could still use the room. Jack insists on the house having a pool or a pond. ‘I cannot live in that tub anymore!’ he told Mewtwo.

The weather was becoming colder and the sky was consistently darker. Winter was on the way.

Sitting on the sofa leaning against Mewtwo’s bony shoulder, Jodie was scrolling through small houses in nearby Laverre to purchase on her laptop.

“There are four houses available out there that I can afford that meet Jack’s criteria.”

_ 'Laverre is a very marshy environment. He will be very happy there.’ _

“But will _you_ be happy there?”

_ 'I do not see why I would not be.’ _

“I just don’t know. The place is supposed to be haunted and psychics aren’t great against ghost types.”

_ 'Do not doubt my power.’  _ He sounded a little irritated.

“Well…”

_ 'I am not afraid of ghosts.’ _

Jodie smiled, “alright. I believe you. Hm…I guess I will go for the biggest house available in my budget. The virtual tour helps out a lot.”

_ 'Is it so wise to buy a home without physically seeing it first?’ _

Jodie frowned. “Yes, but..” She paused, “my anxiety makes it hard for me to deal with people. Pokemon are more or less predictable; but people? Nah.”

_ 'Have you considered seeing a doctor?’ _

“Yes, I have. I am fine otherwise. I just don’t like people. I don’t see the point in getting on medication or something. And then if I get on medication I am sure my parents will find out somehow and they’ll be all up my ass about it bothering me. They don’t know where I live. They think I’m still out and about. They’ll just say I’m a failure or something.” She felt her anxiety creeping up from her lower back into her throat. Thinking about her anxiety also _gave_ her anxiety.

_ 'I understand your feelings; however, I do not believe you can live a full life being so closed off.’ _

“I guess you would know.”

_ 'I do.’ _

Jodie shifted her position and laid back, resting her head against Mewtwo’s thigh. It was hard and tough with muscle. She put the laptop on her stomach so she could continue the virtual tours.

“You are more like a therapist than a pokemon.”

__ 'I believe you mean a to say a service pokemon that assists the disabled?’ _ _

_“ Yes, that’s a better word for it.”_

__ 'I can put you at ease.’ _ _

“How can you do that?” She looked up at him and noticed how savage his face looked from directly below though his expression was a soft one. Mewtwo gently placed a hand on her forehead.

“Ah, what are you doing?” Jodie was a little nervous.

_ ‘ _ _ Putting you at ease.’  _ He relaxed her mind with his psychic abilities. Touching her forehead was only a formality to let her know he had begun. The heavy feeling left her chest and she could breathe easily again.

_‘_ _ I have done this before for people and pokemon. It is quite simple; like a low level hypnosis. It is sedation without erasing memories.’  _

This was technically true. He only made her temporarily forget what was ailing her while relaxing her muscles. If he did not give her this temporary ‘amnesia’, she would become anxious again.

“Thank you. I feel much better…” Her voice was trailing a bit. She was falling asleep. Mewtwo made a mental note to have an even lighter touch next time. How can someone be this weak to psychic tampering?

The dreams she had during her nap on Mewtwo’s thigh were strange and brief. In them she was struggling with a broken egg, pulling clumps of hair out during a shower and writing a letter to her parents but the pen would not cooperate.

Soon after that, Mewtwo had asked Jodie if it would be okay to peer into her mind now and again. Mewtwo was definitely a little bit nosy. Jodie trusted him enough to agree to it after a week or two of his asking; though he only used it to simultaneously read what she was reading instead of looking over her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Jodie had heeded Mewtwo’s advice and checked out all four houses before purchasing what would turn out to be the largest one. Mewtwo whispered words of encouragement to her from the pokeball in her purse while she met with the real estate agents through the whole process. Only once did she have to retreat to a closet to compose herself.

Jodie had paid for the house in full after it was inspection and given an A+ rating. No one was shocked in particular over the score; the house  _ was  _ new.

It was a lovely and brand new flat with a back yard that contained a large pond and some trees. The grass was kept neatly short by some wild Caterpies and Weedles that wandered around. The house itself was much roomier than the apartment with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Jack was pleased to have a large bath tub all to himself. No more having to wait for Jodie to finish her morning shower first! It took them less than a week to set up the furniture and give the house a good washing. Having a psychic type pokemon to help move the furniture was a blessing.

The second bedroom was given to Mewtwo. He had only asked for a comfortable mattress and a light to read by. He has never been in the pokeball since then. Jodie had kept it under her bed for lack of a better place to keep it.

Three weeks after the move, everyone became used to the new house immediately. No ghost pokemon issues, either. It was quite comfortable. When Jack wasn’t chasing Bernie around the yard he was swimming in the pond and splashing at the few Lotad that had procrastinated on migrating to a warmer place.

Winter had come on full-force now and left a thick cap of ice on the pond and several inches of snow on the grass. The bug pokemon all but disappeared and were replaced with the occasional Vanillite and Swinub snuffling around for berries.

The neighborhood was quiet and secluded enough for Mewtwo to walk around without being spotted. The closest neighbor was half a mile away and rarely did anyone drive down that road. The only downside to this new dwelling was a long walk into town for Jodie as she did not own a car.

Mewtwo and Jack sat on the floor of the living room by the lit fireplace playing cards while Bernard watched them. They were betting with pokepuffs and it was obvious Mewtwo was winning. Although he won the entire box of puffs, he still split them three ways evenly with Jack and Bernard. Jack let out a grateful croak and happily ate his share.

Jodie sat on the sofa under a blanket reading a book about the history of the relationships of pokemon and people. The snow was falling outside in gentle flakes and tapping at the glass of the window. Things continued to be peaceful and quiet in Kalos.

“You are very nice, you know that?” Jodie spoke without looking up from her book.

__ 'I do not have the heart to withhold pokepuffs from Jack; even if he did lose the game.’  _ _ He  chomped down a puff with one bite. He loved Jack and Bernard like siblings and couldn’t be mean to them.

“You didn’t cheat, did you?” She asked jokingly.

__ 'I do not need to cheat at cards.’ _ _

She smiled and went back to her book. This entry spoke of how people and pokemon used to marry centuries before.

__ 'I have not told you this before but I am grateful to have met you.’ _ _ He turned to look at Jodie.

“…really?” She looked up from her book. Her cheeks turned darker with embarrassment.

_ 'Yes. I recognize the sacrifices you have made to make me comfortable.’ _

“Sacrifices? I have plenty of money. It isn’t a problem. I’m so frugal I’ll probably never use all of it by the time I turn sixty.”

_ 'That is part of what I am talking about.’ _

“Hmm?”

_ 'You found the courage to do all of the work involved in buying a home.’ _

“To be completely honest…being wealthy helps with that. If I was dirt broke it would be a different story. You also made it easier with your psychic mumbo jumbo.” She furrowed her eyebrows. Mewtwo shook his head and went over to the sofa and sat next to her.

_ 'I helped you a little. You did most of the work.’  _ He wrapped his tail around her waist.

“Well I couldn’t have done it without you or Jack or Bernie.” She had to give credit where credit was due. Especially since Bernard and Jack were within earshot.

_ 'What I am saying is I am proud of you.’  _

“No one has told me they were proud of me before…”

_ 'Jack and Bernie are also proud of you.’  _

Jodie was touched. She had no idea how to respond to this kindness.

“I appreciate it. Thank you.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. He rested his head against hers.

_ 'You also did not turn me in or sold me off like a prize.’ _

“I could never.”

_ 'Maybe you will come to own another master ball some day and you can bring something you are proud of back to your parents. Even if you do not want to take over the university.’ _

“Master balls are expensive and _rare._ I would be extremely lucky to come into contact with a second one in my lifetime. I am thinking of writing a letter to my parents explaining why I do not want to take over and I will just withdraw from them until they can forgive me. I just have to work up the 'master balls’ to do it.”

_ 'If you think that is best for you then that is what you should do.’ _

She lightly pet his velvety tail with her free hand. He seemed to enjoy this contact but she always enjoyed fuzzy things.

“You know you are free to leave whenever you like. Why do you stay?”

_ 'I stay because I want to.’  _ Mostly he had nowhere else to go at the moment. This downtime was much appreciated.

“Stay forever if you like,” she said dreamily. She had grown very fond of Mewtwo in the few months he had lived with her. She loved him like she loved her other two pokemon.

_ 'We will see.’ _

Jodie smiled at Jack and Bernie playing on the floor. Jack was rubbing Bernie’s very fluffy stomach. Bernie was beside himself with joy to get tummy rubs. His four paws were wiggling in the air as if he was on a sprint.

“This book says that humans and pokemon used to marry.”

_ 'Really? It seems there would be biological incompatibilities that would make some marriages fruitless.’ _

“Yeah! It doesn’t specify what the relationship entailed. It might actually be mistranslating old documents or something? Language changes over time and all that. Or maybe it was only _certain_ pokemon.”

_ 'Keep reading, this is interesting. I am curious.’ _

“Alright,” Jodie went back to reading the book while Mewtwo read her mind to absorb what she was learning.

“Well it says that a long, long time ago people and pokemon were considered the _same._ This is why they married sometimes. But…consummation? Like I can think of a few pokemon with which _that_ would be fatally impossible.” 

She laughed hard at the idea of someone trying to get it on with a slug ma. Mewtwo saw this mental picture in her mind and winced. You would definitely need a burn heal for that kind of partnership. Maybe a suit of armor. A very long stick?

“That’s it. That’s all the information this book has about that subject. Now it is talking about people eating pokemon and pokemon eating people.” Jodie shrugged.

_ 'A human and pokemon marriage…but there would be no eggs. What would the point be?’ _

“Some people marry for financial gains or political reasons or other benefits. It is not always for procreation. Given the time period, maybe people married pokemon because the population wasn’t near what it is today and it was slim pickings. Like, God-damn-there-are-no-more-single-men-well-time-to-marry-my-Psyduck kind of slim pickings.”

_ 'A Psyduck is a better choice than a Slugma.’  _

“Unless you’re into life-threatening burns…yes.” It was clear he was peeking into her mind but she had gotten so used to it she almost didn’t notice anymore.

_ 'Humans are fragile beings- emotionally and physically. I could only see a marriage between a human and a pokemon being possible if they are similar heights and the pokemon is not dangerous to touch.’ _

Jodie thought about that. A few types came to mind- Lucario or Gardevoir, maybe a Delphox. Anything that could communicate its wishes to its trainer with psychic abilities. Something that could outwardly consent to intercourse or marriage and fully understand what it means for some people.

In her mind’s eye she imagined various people trying to copulate with these pokemon. Sometimes it included their psychic abilities or their strange pokemon anatomies. Being held down or pleasured through the brain instead of the body or knowing exactly what the other wants. This mental picture, though brief, made Mewtwo uncomfortable in the way that being aroused in public makes someone uncomfortable. His tail twitched uneasily in her lap.

He then thought about Jodie. The height difference was not dramatic nor were they emotionally incompatible. Perhaps… No. He choked down the idea. He had no intention of staying with her forever and certainly had no plans to _marry_ anyone; pokemon or not. If the feeling was too overwhelming he would find a quiet spot to masturbate or meditate through it.

He has a few times before felt this kind of arousal but has never had anyone else to share it with nor was it brought on by another person. It seemed to come and go and was not a predictable feeling. He thought to himself that it was perhaps an observational bias and he had not been around a human long enough to have these feelings come up. Whatever it was- it was culminating in an uncomfortable erection.

Jodie looked up from her book about to comment on the disgusting recipes involving preparing pokemon meat when she saw that Mewtwo was staring off into the fire and looked embarrassed.

“Is something wrong?” She closed the book and set it aside.

__ 'Do not worry about it.’ _ _ He was unmoving. Jodie scrunched up her nose in protest.

“Are you sure?” She concentrated on stroking his tail in the right direction, which was away from the body. Much like velvet, if you touched it in the wrong direction it felt rough and was not pleasant for either one.

__ 'Yes.’ _ _ He was more embarrassed now. He imagined those same soft hands stroking  __ him  _ _ instead of his tail. Slowly moving up and down from shaft to tip- her warm brown hands contrasted beautifully with a light pink cock slowly turning darker from being hard with blood. In his distress he accidentally sent  _ her _ that image. Or maybe it wasn’t an accident. When he realized his mistake he immediately checked to see if Jack or Bernie had picked up the same mental picture. Luckily for Mewtwo they had not.

Before Jodie could ask what the  _ hell _ kind of signal she just received; Mewtwo stood up and walked to the bathroom normally reserved for Jack and shut the door.

Against her better judgment, Jodie went over to the bathroom and softly knocked on the door.

“Is everything alright?” She asked nervously. She heard this strange squawk from the other side of the door and realized that was Mewtwo’s actual _voice._ She had never heard it before; Jodie had only experienced the voice Mewtwo projected. 

“Mewtwo?” She was treated to another squawk- but this one sounded hurt. He was afraid to use any of his psychic powers in case there were more embarrassing upsets. Bernard had heard the cries and immediately sprinted to the bathroom door and stuck his nose in the gap under it. His cold nose hit the back of Mewtwo’s foot which made him jump from surprise. Jack hopped after Bernie

_‘_ _Go away,’_ he finally broadcasted to all three of them,  _ ‘leave me in peace. I will be fine.’ _ His cock started to peek through the split in the part of the tail between his legs where his genitals were kept. Normally this ‘split’ was closed airtight and was nearly invisible except when he had to relieve himself or was aroused. It was sort of a combination of typical male and female genital types found in sexed pokemon. This was not entirely unexpected as Mewtwo is not a ‘natural’ pokemon.

He found that though his genitals were overwhelmingly ‘male’ he did have some ‘female’ characteristics such as when aroused the ‘slit’ lubricated itself and it was pleasurable to touch and rub the inside of it even without touching the cock. With a little tugging it could probably stretch to accommodate penetration, but he had never tried.

“I hope you feel better,” Jodie frowned. Was it something she said that upset him? She was at a loss of how to help. Bernard let out a whine and backed up from the door.

“If you need me I’ll be in bed,” she said innocently and shooed Bernard and Jack away.

_ Yes, I do need you _ , he thought to himself,  _ but I do not think you would help. _ Mewtwo slid to the cold tile floor and crossed his legs. He took several deep, slow breaths and began to meditate. Soon the slimy pink tip retreated back into hiding and the immediate sense of arousal faded.

The thoughts were still there, however.

Jodie was changing into her pajamas and trying to unpack what just happened. A sick, hard feeling in her throat made it painful to swallow. Would Mewtwo leave? What had upset him so badly, anyway?

Maybe it was because Mewtwo, as far as anyone really knows, was alone in the world. The talk of marriage could have nailed down the concept that he really was the one and only of his kind and most likely could not have children. He probably didn’t even know how long he expects to live.

She sat down on the edge of her bed in the dark and held her face in her hands. It was her fault. It has always been her fault.  _ Her _ failures and  _ her _ weaknesses rested squarely on _ her _ shoulders. She upset a pokemon she loved. A pokemon that had already been through too much at the hands of other humans.

The only exercise she ever got was jumping to the worst conclusions faster than anyone else.

Jodie slid to the floor and crawled under the bed, feeling around in the dark for the master ball. She opened it and with one brisk twisting movement it came apart at the hinges. The ball was broken and Mewtwo was officially a ‘released’ pokemon.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack croaked and Bernie barked to get Jodie’s attention from the other side of the bedroom door. She slowly crawled out from under her bed and opened the door just a crack.

“I’m okay, guys,” she said with a broken voice, “thanks for checking up on me.” 

Jack stuck his arm in through the crack and lightly touched Jodie’s nose.

“I’ll be okay,” she whispered, “I promise. Just go to sleep. I need to be alone for a little while.” She lightly kissed Jack’s palm before closing the door.

Mewtwo had spent almost two hours sitting in the bathroom alone in the dark. It was a familiar feeling- being cold and lonely in darkness. He felt he was finally ready to face Jodie with an explanation. She deserved to know what had happened; especially since he could feel her sorrow and anxiety.

Soon enough Jodie had fallen into a dreamless sleep. The living room was dark as the fire was extinguished. Mewtwo crept past Jack and Bernie sleeping soundly on the sofa together and into Jodie’s room. Her door was ajar and he was relieved he did not have to knock. He stepped quietly across the cold wood flooring when his toe bumped into the broken pieces of the master ball. The bottom half rolled a foot before hitting the wall. Mewtwo decided to ignore it for now but would ask her about it later.

 _'Jodie,’_ he called to her softly. She stirred but did not wake up. _'Jo’, wake up.’_ He crouched down beside her and lightly touched her forehead.

The window above her bed had no curtains but the cloudy, snowy sky prevented moonlight from touching the ground. A heavy snowfall began just then, with fat and fluffy snowflakes pattering against the window. Mewtwo was alarmed by the sound at first but when he realized it was only snow he relaxed.

“Mewtwo?” Jodie was in a sleepy daze and could not see well in the dark. 

_'Yes,’_ he said, _'are you alright?’_

“No,” she answered truthfully, “I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, but I want to be alone right now.” 

_'I will leave you be, then. But you should know you did not hurt me.’_

“I didn’t? What happened?” She was very groggy and confused. Jodie sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fists and blinked hard until her eyes adjusted to the cold darkness. A nightlight would be a good investment.

Mewtwo sighed with embarrassment. He truly dreaded having to explain his actions.

_'I was sexually aroused and became uncomfortable and ashamed. I then reached the point of discomfort that I had broadcasted my thoughts to you without intending to.’_

“Oh, that’s it?” She exhaled slowly, “Whenever Jack or Bernie are ‘in heat’ they just run off to find other pokemon for a while. It’s not often that happens but it isn’t a big deal.” 

She reached out and touched Mewtwo’s nose. He enjoyed having the bridge of his nose rubbed and dipped his head down so she could reach it easily.

He was confused by the casualty of her reaction to what he had just confessed.

“Baby…. I- I thought I really hurt you in some way.”

_'You did nothing of the sort.’_ Baby? 

“I feel like I can breathe again.” She was relieved. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest.

_'I was not expecting…I had predicted you would be angry.’_

“Why? Just about _everyone_ gets horny now and again.” She shrugged, “Pokemon are not immune. I am just lucky I don’t have a penis or you would know when _I’m_ aroused; which feels like it’s constantly, to be honest.”

 _'You are not upset that the fantasy was of you?’_ He didn’t have the need to tell her he _was_ aware of whenever she was aroused and would leave her alone to ‘take care of it’. 

“That was _me?_ I thought those were random hands or something. I didn’t see much of the mental picture, to be honest. I got the gist of it.” 

_'I suppose fantasy is the wrong word. It was more of a_ thought _that compounded into…my embarrassment and subsequent fleeing to the bathroom to meditate through it.’_

“I’m not upset. I’m just so happy _I_ didn’t upset _you_. I thought I made you feel alone.” So it wasn’t a fantasy. He did not want to have sex with her. What a relief! 

_'Not at all.’_

“How…how long have you felt this way? This is so strange to me…” 

_'Not since today. I had never considered mating with a human before the passages we read earlier. To be honest, I am not entirely sure it is physically possible… I am unfamiliar with human genitals and sexuality.’_

“From the mental picture I got it seems like your genitals are compatible with most humans’.” She shrugged. What a candid conversation. This level of openness between them was new as they usually kept to themselves. Jodie was far more comfortable with it than Mewtwo was, however.

If she believed they were physically compatible… that offered more opportunities in their relationship. It would be a lie if Mewtwo denied being curious about the act but was unsure of Jodie’s willingness to participate.

_'I noticed you destroyed the master ball.’_

“Ah…I…thought you did not want to stay anymore so I broke the ball so you could leave without having to say goodbye or get my permission. You didn’t feel the ball get severed from you?”

_'No.’_

“I always thought when a pokeball broke the pokemon it belonged to felt it…”

_'I do not think that is how pokeballs work.’_

“Oh,” she felt dumb; _really_ dumb. Mewtwo hesitantly sat on the bed next to her. 

_'I would not have left without letting you know first,’_ he assured her.

“Good.” She was embarrassed. Was he going to try having sex with her? He acted awkwardly again and she wasn’t sure she was _totally_ okay with the idea of having sex with a pokemon. It was a little taboo and not openly spoken about. 

_'Jo’? Can I sleep in here with you tonight?’_

“S-sure…but..”

_'What is wrong?’_

“ _Do_ you want to have sex with me?” She felt a familiar and uncomfortable tingling between her thighs. Anticipation? Desire? Fear? She couldn’t differentiate between the three sometimes.

Mewtwo felt his heart thud in his chest, _'I am_ curious _about it, however…’_ He paused, _'I do not want to misunderstand. Are you_ offering _sex?’_ He was apprehensive of the idea. She was so small in comparison…what if he hurt her? _Killed_ her? He actually _liked_ this human and couldn’t bear the thought of accidentally hurting her let alone killing her. He was done with killing humans.

“Oh, dear God,” Jodie choked, “No, not necessarily I mean..I was asking if _you_ asked to come in here so you could have sex with me.”

_'I had no intention of doing that. I just wanted to spend time with you.’_

“Alright…” She breathed a sigh of relief. “You are welcome to stay since Bernie is in the other room.” 

Mewtwo got under the covers and slowly laid his head against the pillow usually reserved for Bernard. The bed was very soft and the blankets were warm. It was just large enough for the two of them to share it.

Jodie shifted positions so she was laying on her side facing him. For once, they were eye-to-eye.

 _'This is what the inside of my pokeball was like.’_ He whispered.

“Hm?” 

_'My pokeball was warm, comfortably dark and soft.’_

“I heard pokeballs take on an environment the pokemon inside it wants.”

_'When I was first captured by the master ball it felt like the darkness was suffocating and I could not find my way out. Then I felt this comforting and loving warmth fill my body and I felt calm. It felt like that each time I was in the ball.’_

Jodie smiled, “you should always feel that way. Warm and happy.”

Mewtwo draped his tail over her from under the blanket and drew her close with his arm. Jodie rubbed her cheek against his fuzzy chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

“Fuzzy, fuzzy, fuzzy…” Jodie mumbled sleepily. 

_'Am I really that soft?’_

“Yes. Your fur is, anyway. You are bony and muscly but still comfy to rub up against or lean on.” She nuzzled her cheek into his chest some more.

_'I appreciate the affection.’_

“I love you so much, Mewtwo. You are a part of my small family.”

 _'I care for you, too, Jo’,’_ he purred quietly. That’s about as close to ‘I love you, too’ as she was gonna get; all things considered.

“You’re purring?” Or was it a growl?

_'Yes. I purr.’_

“I didn’t know you could purr.”

_'Is it that much of a surprise?’_

“Maybe…I mean, Bernie sometimes grumbles happily which is _kind of_ a purr but…it just feels weird coming from you.”

_'How so?’_

“'Cause you’re big and scary.” 

_'I am not_ that _large, Jo’.’_ He nuzzled his purring face into her neck.

She giggled, “To me you are gigantic. You make me feel tiny.”

 _'Oh, am I tickling you?’_ He asked jokingly and nuzzled into her neck some more.

“Yes!” She was giggling hard, “I can’t breathe… you are the world’s biggest Glameow.”

_'These thighs say 'Purugly’, actually.’_

Jodie was struggling to be quiet and not wake up Jack or Bernie with her laughter.

_'Good night, Jo’.’_ Mewtwo said softly.

“Sleep well, Purugly’.” With the last of her energy she rubbed his nose for a moment and then draped her arm over his waist in a hug.

Though it would be a while before either of them fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Her dreams that night were disjointed as usual but this time they were more intimate in nature. She had dreamed almost exclusively of Mewtwo. They were walking in the snowy woods with Bernie, babysitting a snorunt egg and finally a dream in which they were sharing a hot shower.

The winter sun had yet to rise and the snow continued to sprinkle halfheartedly from dark grey clouds, leaving the room still cold and dark. Jodie woke up before Mewtwo did and found that she was still in his arms. He was breathing softly and slowly, still purring quietly. Jodie reached up and pet Mewtwo’s nose very gently. He sniffed her hand for a moment before waking up and nuzzled his nose into her palm.

“I’ve thought about it,” she mumbled.

 _'About what?’_ He rested his hand on her hip and lightly rubbed it with what he considered his thumb.

“About the whole sex thing.” 

_'Oh?’_

“It could be interesting, at least. You really got me curious, now.”

_'To be completely truthful, I am afraid of hurting you. Physically or psychically. It has been well established that you are very weak to any sort of mental penetration. I cannot determine how weak you would be to physical penetration.’_

“I can take a dick, Mewtwo.” She said flatly. 

He choked back a surprised laugh, _'alright, but that does not change the fact that I am much larger than you are.’_

“Well, if we have trouble we can stop,” she shrugged, “how bad can it be?”

_'I do not_ expect _to hurt you…I am just nervous that I_ might _.’_

“I trust you, Mewtwo. I don’t think you’d ever hurt me on purpose.” She sat up and stretched, “I have had sex once before.”

_'Really?’_

“Yeah, few years ago. It was kind of…well I have no other experiences to compare it to? It was kinda nice. Wasn’t unpleasant. This was right after I left home.”  


_'Who was he?’_

“She, actually.”

_'Oh.’_

“W-we met at a cafe somewhere. She was really pretty. She had very dark skin and bleached her hair so blonde it was almost white; even her eyebrows. It was the most gorgeous look. Like a goddess! I felt good around her. After a little while we slept together once in a really reckless but satisfying night of passion. Her name was Amelia.”

_'What happened to her?’_

“She got a call on her phone a day later. Her mother had passed away and she had to leave to go back home. We drifted after that. Sometimes that happens with friends.”

‘ _ I am sorry you and your friend did not stay close.’ _

“It wasn’t meant to be from the start. We were both traveling and I don’t remember what her goal was, I just know it was different from mine.”

_'Have you looked for her?’_

“I never asked what her last name was. It never came up, so I couldn’t find her. It’s been so long, anyway. I’m alright. I prefer being alone. It was infatuation at _best_.

You know, I’m surprised that with my anxiety and all I was able to even get my clothes off? I think it’s because I felt like I had power over my own body and Amelia never rushed me about anything.”

She paused for a moment, “I should get up and shovel all the snow that probably blocked the door.”

_'Stay in bed a little longer, please. It is cold without you.’_

She sighed softly and laid back down on her side. “Alright, alright. Another hour or two…but then I really have to shovel the snow or we can’t get out of the house.”

After a moment of silence Mewtwo spoke again. _'Is it possible that such sexual relations would ruin our friendship?’_

“How so?” Jodie yawned.

_'It is a_ very  _intimate act…’_ It didn’t seem like he would elaborate. Truthfully, he was afraid it would make things awkward between them or worse… he would never want to leave.

“It doesn’t have to be. If you don’t want to do anything then just say so.”

_'I suppose not, no. I cannot make a decision right now.’_

“Then clearly the answer is no. ‘I don’t know’ is always ‘no’ in this kind of situation. Actually, hesitation is almost always a ‘no’ regardless of the situation. My entire life is built on finding the right way to squeak out a ‘no’ or a ‘not yet’.”

_'I appreciate your patience.’_

“It isn’t _patience_ , Mewtwo. I just _get_ it; and I understand that you don’t like humans much.”

_'I like_ you _.’_

“Well…still. You know what I mean, right?”

 _'I suppose I do,’_ he pulled her close to him. It seemed their bodies fit perfectly together like that.

She lightly kissed the bump on his chest and she could feel his heart flutter beneath it.

“I want to kiss you on the lips,” she said shyly, “if that’s okay?”

Mewtwo leaned in a bit and lightly touched his mouth to Jodie’s. The differences in their anatomies became clear once again when he realized if he fully opened his mouth he would swallow her face; but oh, how soft and warm those plump lips of hers were. She lightly rested her hand on his cheek and tilted her head to the side.

Jodie parted her lips to let the tip of her tongue slip into Mewtwo’s mouth. Since Mewtwo had no experience doing such a thing, he was reading her mind and allowed her to remain dominant at the moment. His tongue was smooth, she discovered. Soft, warm and smooth. Actually… _ all  _ of his mouth was soft and smooth. Where were his teeth?

“You don’t have teeth?” She smiled, “No wonder you like pokepuffs so much. You don’t have to really chew them.”

_'No, I do not have teeth.’_

“ _Did_ you have teeth?”

_'No. Am I supposed to have teeth?’_

“I guess not,” Jodie giggled, “Now I don’t have to worry about you biting me or something.”

_ 'That is untrue,’  _ he playfully nibbled into her shoulder with his gums.

Jodie squeaked with surprise and chuckled. It didn’t hurt, obviously, but it did tickle.

_ 'You always smell nice,’  _ he stopped gumming and nuzzled his head into her neck.

“That is probably my soap.”

 _'No. I am talking about your own personal scent. Everyone has one and yours is comforting.’_ He purred quietly.

“I always did like how _your_ fur smells. You kind of smell like the cold.” She lightly pet his cheek.

_'The cold?’_

“Yeah, like…cold has a smell and you smell like the cold. That really crisp…light smell. Like if you were to refresh your palette but it’s your nose instead. That smell.”

He lightly kissed her neck, then her jaw and made his way up to her lips again. Something about this intimacy was _very_ satisfying and he craved more of it. He found he liked lightly gripping the fatty parts of her hips she called the ‘love handles’. Mewtwo lightly kissed Jodie’s cheeks and neck before moving back to her lips.

Mewtwo couldn’t pinpoint the reason that these actions felt so good. It wasn’t the arousal, no, he was obviously aroused at this time and didn’t attempt to hide it since there was no shame anymore. Perhaps it was the act of bonding to another person that made it feel so lovely.

Humans are strange, he thought. They’re dangerous and fragile; cruel…but also loving.

He noticed she was slightly trembling from anticipation and longing. His desire to fuck her into oblivion was almost insurmountable. So much for worrying about ruining their relationship.

 _'Jodie… Jodie…’_ He pressed his erect cock against her thigh.

“M…mm…” Jodie moaned quietly. She shifted so his cock was between her thighs and hitting her _just right._

 _'Jo’; Jo’ …I would like it if you took off your pants… it feels awkward on my…’_ he cleared his throat.

“Y-you can pull them off if you like.”

Mewtwo lifted the blanket off of her and pulled her pajama pants off and tossed them to the floor. He was delighted to see that although Jodie dressed somewhat blandly, her panties were a bright pink with a white lace trim.

 _'May I?’_ He lightly tugged on the elastic of her panties.

“Yes, you can,” She rested her forehead on his chest. “Please…my heart is racing. I am so…embarrassed.”

He slowly pulled off her panties and tossed those on the floor on top of her pajama pants. Her thighs were thick and warm.

_'Why are you embarrassed?’_

“Because you have not seen me naked before.”

_'That is nothing to be ashamed of. I am naked all the time.’_

“That is true but that is also not the same kind of thing.”

He looked down at her and saw strange markings on her stomach and legs. They looked like scars formed by someone repeatedly dragging a knife across her skin and he became alarmed.

_'Who did this to you?’_

“What?” She was very confused. “This is what humans look like naked…” Did he think she looked ugly nude?

 _'No… these.’_ He pointed to her stretch marks. _'Who hurt you?’_

“I don’t understand… those aren’t scars from an injury.”

_'I do not understand. What are these?’_

“Those are stretch marks. From gaining weight or muscle too fast and your skin has to stretch. They _are_ scars but nobody hurt me.”

 _'You are beautiful,’_ he sighed, relieved. ‘ _I just misunderstood.’_

“It’s alright,” she gripped his cock with one hand and lifted his hand to her breast with the other. He groaned with pleasure and surprise. “It’s exciting how defensive you just got over me. Protective, even.”

 _'Jodie…’_ He pulled the blanket back over her when he noticed the goosebumps on her arms thighs from the chilly room.

“Yes?”

_'Are we moving too fast?’_

“No, I don’t think so.” She continued to stroke him. She felt his hard cock twitch in her hand.

 _'I am going to orgasm if you continue.’_ He moved his hand under her shirt and gripped her bare breast. It was soft and wonderful.

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?” Jodie smirked. This sudden display of dominance made him flush with pleasure from his toes to his throat. A tiny human taking control of _him_? Suddenly he wanted to be tied down and ridden by her until he was raw.

 _'Jodie…’_ He leaned in and kissed her deeply. He held her tightly to him as he came. She felt his body shake for a moment and then relax. The pleasure flooded from his chest to his toes setting every nerve on fire. She thought her hand would be full of semen but aside from the slime from his self-lubricating organs it was empty.

“A dry orgasm?”

_'It has always been that way.’_ He was panting softly. 

Jodie realized that Mewtwo was probably sterile. That, or she misunderstood how pokemon even reproduce in the first place. Either way it meant easy cleaning up, so it was not a problem.

_'I find the dark curls here between your legs so attractive.’_

Jodie blushed with embarrassment and snorted, “Ah, uh, thank you.”

_'All of you is attractive…’_ he slowly sat up and climbed over her. Without putting his whole weight down on her he held himself up with his arms. He was still erect and rubbed up against her with it.

“Hello,” she said with nervous anticipation.

_'I think I should return your favor.’_ He lifted her up from under her arms with telekinesis and had her sit up at the head of the bed in a comfortable position.

Things definitely were escalating at a rapid pace but neither of them felt rushed or overly uncomfortable.

“Where am I going?” Jodie asked playfully.

_'I am just putting you in a more comfortable position.’_ He pulled off her shirt and tossed the blanket aside exposing every part of her. Her curvy shapes and soft body was such a pleasure for him. 

“O-oh..alright.” She understood what he was doing now. He moved her upward so he wouldn’t be off the bed.

He lightly kissed her navel and found his way to the ‘sweet spot’ – though it wasn’t sweet at all. It was a warm, slightly bitter flavor but he liked it. While holding her bucking hips steady with his hands he gently sucked on and licked every part of her sensitive, wet pussy.

Utilizing his mind reading skills was almost like playing on easy mode and cheating anyway. He followed her every unspoken wish and rolled his tongue in warm, wet circles on and around her clit. He was careful to tease her so she wouldn’t cum so quickly.

Waves of pleasure traveled up her body. His warm mouth and skilled tongue were an exquisite feeling. Little moans and gasps escaped her throat and she gripped the bed sheets as if she’d fly away if she let them go. Even though she was naked she didn’t feel cold and her body had a thin layer of sweat. Her knees were bent and she was cautious to not squish Mewtwo’s head between her thighs.

“Please… I’m so close…” she begged, “no more edging…please…I feel like I’m going to melt.”

'Consider this my revenge on humanity,’ he joked.

“A-ah…” her legs twitched a little and her toes curled.

He relished her being this vulnerable and at his mercy. He finally let her cum with a few rapid flicking motions. Her lower half convulsed with the hot feeling of release and she exhaled deeply. That must have been the hardest she’s ever orgasmed in recent memory.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost noon by the time they got out of bed. It was another bright and sunny day where the air was freezing cold and clean.

Mewtwo was in the kitchen at the table playing poker with Jack while Jodie was outside shoveling snow with Bernie’s ‘assistance’. It wasn’t too difficult to shovel two feet of snow out of the way of the front and back doors but it _was_ tiring having to fix the piles Bernie knocked over by jumping into them. His love for snow went as deep as his bones and he couldn’t control himself.

Mewtwo did offer his help in moving the snow but Jodie politely turned him down. She wanted to spend this time thinking about the conversation and kisses from last night by herself.

She ultimately decided that if they had sex it would be as wonderful as she could make it and it would be a nice memory created between them. No baggage. Secretly she joked with the idea of marching back to Orre to tell her parents not only did she _catch_ a legendary pokemon…she also _fucked_ it.

Just then Jack kicked open the door and angrily hopped into the snow face-down and let out a muffled croak of frustration.

“I just …you know what? Why bother shoveling.” She tossed the shovel aside and threw up her arms.

“Arf?” Bernie went up to Jodie and wagged his tail excitedly.

“You lost at poker again, didn’t you, Jack?” Jodie shook her head. Jack buried himself deeper in the snow so he was virtually unseen. 

Mewtwo walked out, closed the door and leaned against the porch support.

_'He is upset because I won again.’_

“Jack! Stop playing cards with Mewtwo, damn it.” Jodie huffed. 

_'The sad part is Jack is partially a dark type and I cannot affect dark types. I am winning purely by skill.’_

“Let the froggy win, just once.”

Bernie went up to the lump of snow Jack was hiding under and began to dig out the moody frog.

“You are going to freeze your tongue off, Jack.” Jodie was serious. Jack’s tongue did sometimes get stuck to things when it was icy outside and would have to dislodge it with a cup of warm water. 

“I don’t know about you, Jack, but I’m going to go inside and watch some movies. You can stay out here and freeze your blue buns off in a grump lump.”

No response from Jack.

  
  


“I’ll even bake cookies,” Jodie added. Jack’s head popped out of the snow. Cookies won him over every time. He got up and brushed the snow off of his shoulders and sauntered up to the door where Mewtwo was still standing. Jack looked Mewtwo in the eyes, adjusted his tongue and walked back in.

  
  


Jodie prepared the cookies from a frozen roll of dough. She placed each slice on a baking sheet and placed it in the oven. The warm air felt really good on her frosty cheeks. While they were baking in the oven, Mewtwo came up behind her and rested his chin on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

  
  


“Hey…you’re affectionate today.” Jodie held his hands.

  
  


_'Yes. I suppose I am. What are cookies, exactly? They smell nice.’_

  
  


“Ah, I make them kinda crunchy. You might not like them. Cookies are a kind of dessert. These have chocolate chips in them.”

  
  


_'That sounds delicious.’_

  
  


“You might wanna dunk the cookies in milk before you eat them, though.”

  
  


_'To soften them up?’_

  
  


“Yeah, but it also adds flavor.”

  
  


_'I have been thinking about you all day.’_

  
  


Jack looked at the two curiously. What were they doing? He went up to Jodie and tilted his head and let out a confused croak.

  
  


“Jack, the cookies ain’t near done. Give it about ten more minutes, okay?”

  
  


_'He is asking why I am holding you this way.’_

  
  


“Oh!,” Jodie felt embarrassed, “How do I explain it? Uh…we are just closer now and he wanted to show affection.”

  
  


Jack talked directly to Mewtwo. It didn’t sound heated or upset to Jodie- in fact, it sounded excited.

  
  


“What’s he saying to you?”

  
  


_'He said that he is happy that I am feeling more a part of this family and that you are feeling better.’_

  
  


“Jack, you are so sweet,” she bent down and kissed him on the top of the head and rubbed the side of his tongue the way he liked. Jack let out a contented gurgle. Not only was his tongue being rubbed but he could taste the bits of cookie dough still on her fingers, too! Bonus.

  
  


_'He also said he knew that I was sleeping in bed with you this morning.’_

  
  


“And you don’t care, Jack?”

  
  


Jack shook his head. Why would he care? Why would any of them care? Bernie was a little upset he lost his spot, but he was just as comfortable on the sofa.

He continued to talk to Mewtwo and would stop every few ‘words’ to look at Jodie.

  
  


_'No, we are not in a sexual relationship. Not yet, at least. Is this a problem, Jack?’_

  
  


Jack shook his head and croaked again.

  
  


_'He is very protective of you, Jodie.’_

  
  


“Don’t worry, Jack. Mewtwo is very nice and won’t break my heart. He doesn’t even have a pokeball anymore. He stays here because he wants to.”

  
  


_'Break your heart?’_

  
  


“It’s a phrase that means to hurt someone emotionally.”

  
  


_'I would not do that to you intentionally.’_ Mewtwo sniffed the air deeply. The cookies smelled so _good_.

_'I think your sweets are finished baking.’_

  
  


Jodie opened the oven a bit and looked at the golden brown cookies. Mewtwo was right, they were finished.

  
  


“Okay, back up, both of you. Gonna take the cookies out and the pan is hot. I don’t want to bump into either of you.” Jodie reached for the black oven mitts. Mewtwo and Jack both went over to the sofa where Bernie was already sitting.


	10. THE LOST CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this very old, untouched chapter draft on my old hard drive when I was moving files between computers. Enjoy

 

 

 _'I would not do that to you intentionally.'_ Mewtwo sniffed the air deeply. The cookies smelled so _good_.

_'I think your sweets are finished baking.'_

 

Jodie opened the oven a bit and looked at the golden brown cookies. Mewtwo was right- they were finished.

 

“Okay, back up, both of you. Gonna take the cookies out and the pan is hot. I don't want to bump into either of you.” Jodie reached for the black oven mitts. Mewtwo and Jack both went over to the sofa where Bernie was already sitting.

 

* * *

 

 

From then on Mewtwo slept in Jodie's bed almost every night. Strangely enough, neither initiated more intimate acts than a few deep kisses. Their feelings for each other did not change but silently they decided to slow down a little.

 

Jodie would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and watch Mewtwo sleep peacefully next to her. The soft sound of his breathing and the rising and falling of his chest was so comforting.

 _This is heaven,_ she thought, _absolute heaven. I wish I could live in this moment forever._

 

* * *

But the day was much different. Jodie seemed very distant and quiet and almost robotic. She was so blank and unfeeling that not even poking into her mind a little bit revealed why.

 

“Mewtwo?” Jodie was looking out the front porch window at the glistening snow.

 _'Yes?'_ he walked up behind her to see what she was looking at.

“Are you going to leave soon?” Her voice sounded distant and she was staring intently at nothing.

_'I was not planning on leaving.'_

“You must be growing bored staying here with me.”

 _'I like the peace.'_ He reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched slightly at the touch but then relaxed.

“I just...feel like you will not be staying around for much longer. You've been here almost eight months now.”

 _'I like the peace,'_ he repeated, _'and I like being here with you.'_

 

After a moment Jodie scrunched up her face and began to cry. Her throat hurt and her whole body shook.

“I don't know what I would do if you left. This house would be so empty. The bed would be empty.” She swallowed hard trying to speak through the pain.

Mewtwo felt a slight panic at her sudden distress but quickly realized this was just another facet of her anxiety.

_'Jodie... please don't cry. I am not leaving. I promise you I am not leaving.'_

“I don't believe it...nothing this good lasts this long. Something bad is going to happen- that's how it always is!” She fell to the floor on her knees and covered her head in her hands.

Mewtwo knelt beside her. In the doorway Bernie and Jack peeked in to see if she was alright but knew not to interfere in this agitated state. Mewtwo turned his head back to look at them and nodded.

He slowly placed his hand on top of hers and this time she did not flinch.

“My mom sent me an email today,” she choked. So that was the reason that Jodie was so on edge.

“She knows where I live and wants to know what I've been doing. She has been doing that guilt trip bullshit where she writes 'oh my _only_ child please let me know how you are we _love_ you so much but please stop wasting our money'. It's a load of shit!” Jodie was no longer crying but vocalizing like an animal between sentences. Her voice became hoarse and broken.

“I haven't responded yet but if I don't soon then they're gonna call or worse- come here! I don't know how she found me. I don't fucking know! She just... I was using special emails and websites that hide your identity and all that. I was found out anyway. God, I'm so stupid to think I could hide while using my real name. How many black girls even live in Kalos? I'm so fucking obvious.”

She beat her fists on the floor.

 

_'Jodie...'_

 

No response. Her palms ached and she could feel her heartbeat in the pain.

 

_'I will not allow anyone to hurt you; emotionally or otherwise. Anyone who comes here that you do not want will have their memory erased and dropped off far away.'_

 

* * *

 

 

 _I want to show you something first. Dress warmly.'_ He stood up and helped her out of bed by gently

lifting her from the wrists.

“Dress warmly? Where are we going?” She winced when her bare feet touched the cold floor.

 _'Outside,'_ he said vaguely.

She quickly pulled on some jeans and a sneakers and threw on her coat. She was curious and anxious about what Mewtwo had planned. He took her hand and led her to the living room.

 _'Jack and Bernard are sleeping. Stay as quiet as you can.'_ She nodded in understanding and walked as quietly as possible. She stepped as softly as she passed by the sleeping babies. It was not easy to wake up Jack and Bernie as they slept like rocks. Mewtwo took Jodie to the back porch and shut the door. It was still snowing outside and any tracks left by pokemon were filled in.

 _'Are you afraid of heights?'_ He asked her. She was rubbing her thumb over one of his ball-tipped fingers. Touching his velvety fur was a new comfort mechanism.

“Not really, why?”

Mewtwo did not answer her. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her waist and floated up into the sky. She let out a yelp from the unexpected liftoff and gripped Mewtwo’s arm tightly. Soon they were high enough that the snow-covered houses with lights still lit twinkled in the distance.

The cold air smelled crisp and fresh and it felt like a little bit of sadness in Jodie’s body left with each foggy breath.

“It’s so beautiful up here!” The smile on her face was so big her cheeks began to hurt.

 _'This is a sight I saw often before my capture,'_ he held Jodie tight to him, _'it never stops being beautiful. Each one of those homes is full of people and pokemon living their lives. I sometimes felt a pang of jealousy in my heart because that was something I will not have. I have accepted that I would travel for the rest of my life, helping pokemon along the way. I did not have a set destination and most likely never will.'_

“Are…are you leaving? Tonight?” She squeezed his upper arm tightly.

 _'I will someday. When I feel I am needed elsewhere.'_ He gently kissed the top of her head. She let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

_'I want you to understand how fortunate you are. You have two pokemon who love you dearly and enough financial stability to do anything you want in life. Take this as an opportunity to do something great.'_

“Like what? I don’t know what I want to do with my life.”

_'Do good things.'_

“That is so vague.”

_'I will not always be here to hold your hand. Living a quiet life is respectable; not everyone can be a hero or an adventurer. This, however, does not mean you should live a life so quiet that it is silent. You have too much good fortune to let it go to waste.'_

“You think I’m wasting my life?” The sound of hurt in her voice was almost palatable. He sounded like her parents. He sensed her hurt and quickly tried to repair the situation.

_'No, I do not think that you are wasting your life. I believe your life will pass you by before you know it. I want you to prove to the world and yourself that you are capable of good things.'_

“You have too much faith in me.”

_'You do not have enough faith in yourself.'_

“And if I screw up?”

_'Everyone makes mistakes. Learn from them.'_

“I will do my best. That is all I can promise.” She wasn’t sure if she was lying or not; sometimes her best was managing to work up the nerve to go out and buy groceries in person instead of having them delivered.

‘ _We should go back home before there is a whiteout. It looks as if a blizzard might be coming soon.’_

Mewtwo slowly descended back to the ground. Jodie couldn’t stop giggling about the airy feeling in her stomach from falling. The fresh snow crunched quietly under their feet and snowflakes clung loosely to Jodie’s eyelashes.

“Why were you upset earlier? I mean when you ran off into the bathroom.” She had almost forgotten to ask.

 


End file.
